CAMUS : Mode d'emploi
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: Nouveau volet des modes d'emploi ! Si nous pouvions acheter les personnages de Saint Seiya, qu'elles seraient leur mode d'emploi ? Cette fois ci c'est au tour de Camus du Verseau. Auriez-vous envie de l'acheter ? Même après avoir lu ?


Hello tout le monde ! Je suis sûre que vous l'attendiez tous ! Un nouveau mode d'emploi ! Celui de Camus (que j'avais promis à Sans-Reflet il y a trois ans).

Je suis extrêmement en retard je sais mais que voulez-vous je n'y peux rien l'inspiration me fuyez jusqu'à hier où je me suis mise à son écriture.

Je pense que ce mode d'emploi est un peu différent des autres, plus de blagues ou de jeux de mots plus ou moins pourris. Mais bon, je me suis éclatée à l'écrire et j'espère que sa lecture vous tirera un sourire et que vous allez passer un agréable moment !

Je m'excuse pour les fautes, j'ai quelques griefs avec quelques mots etc

Disclaimer : L'univers est à Masami Kurumada et l'idée stupide du mode d'emploi est la mienne avec les blagues ... enfin surtout les blagues.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 ** _CAMUS : Mode d'emploi_**

Félicitations ! Vous venez de faire l'acquisition d'un modèle CAMUS, chevalier d'or du Verseau. Nous vous prions de bien vouloir suivre ce mode d'emploi pour éviter tout retour violent à l'ère glaciaire comprenant bien entendu le règne des mammouths ou autre Géant des Glaces.

Informations :

Nom : Camus du Verseau

Age : 20 ans

Lieu de fabrication : France

Taille : 184 cm

Poids : 76 kg

Votre modèle CAMUS est livré avec les accessoires suivants :

Une Gold Cloth du Verseau (avec les cinq attaques)

5 pantalons bleus (collection automne/hiver du Sanctuaire)

4 débardeurs noirs (même collection)

4 caleçons noirs

3 capes blanches

3 tuniques d'entraînements

5 vêtements « civil »

3 paires de chaussures

Tous les livres d'Albert Camus (… pour votre modèle bien entendu)

Un manuel « Comment vivre avec un glaçon ? » (pour vous)

Un portable avec appels illimités vers celui d'un modèle MILO (pour votre modèle)

Informations :

Lorsque vous recevrez votre modèle CAMUS celui-ci sera … froid même glaçant. De quoi faire honneur à son signe après tout. Avec son caractère ce n'est pas le meilleur modèle pour faire la fête, à moins que vous n'arriviez à le soudoyez pour qu'il puisse faire des glaçons à volonté pour vos boissons. Même si cela nous semble difficile à faire (croyez nous, nous avons testé avec un écran plasma 16:9 de 177 centimètres avec Netflix).

Ce modèle est déconseillé aux personnes trop sociales, qui possèdent déjà des modèles SPECTRES, DIEUX JUMEAUX ou encore HADES. Il est aussi déconseillé aux personnes atteintes du complexe d'Œdipe si elles ne veulent pas finir traumatisées par sa façon de faire. Le modèle HYOGA peut attester de la véracité de ces propos.

Si pour une raison quelconque vous voudriez changer votre modèle, adressez-vous au service après-vente.

Le modèle CAMUS est prédéfini sur le mode Froid, il est difficile de l'en faire sortir puisqu'il agit toujours de la même manière. Si vous possédez un modèle MILO vous le verrez passer très rapidement en mode Amical et vous aurez la chance d'admirer le changement de comportement de votre modèle.

Pour votre santé nous préférons vous avertir de ne **jamais au grand jamais** vous moquer du mode Froid du modèle CAMUS, comme par exemple lui dire qu'il donne l'impression « d'avoir un balai enfoncé dans le scrotum ». Vous finirez en glaçon pour les boissons de vos amis et de votre famille…

Les relations qu'entretient votre modèle :

Le modèle CAMUS n'a que peu de mode et aura des réactions similaires avec beaucoup de ses collègues.

Avec un modèle SHION dans les parages, votre modèle CAMUS sera bloqué sur le mode Travail qui, même s'il semble similaire au mode Froid est différent de celui-ci. En plus d'avoir un tempérament très hivernal celui-ci fusillera du regard toute personne passant à sa portée. Vieille habitude d'après nos sources…

En présence d'un modèle MÛ ou d'un modèle SHAKA il n'est pas rare de voir le modèle CAMUS en mode Froid Mais Civilisé Avec Mes Amis. En effet, les modèles du Bélier et de la Vierge sont ses seuls collègues calmes, il aime passer un peu de son temps au calme avec eux autour d'une bonne tasse de thé.

En présence d'un modèle ALDEBARAN, votre modèle CAMUS passera en mode Cuistot, ces deux modèles sont parmi les rares à savoir faire la cuisine sans déclencher une explosion. Ce qui fait que souvent, lorsqu'ils se retrouvent dans la même pièce le Taureau et le Verseau se mettent automatiquement à faire la cuisine.

Avec les modèles SAGA et KANON, le modèle CAMUS sera en mode Indécis, en effet il ne sait pas comment se comporter avec les jumeaux. Ceux-ci sont un véritable casse-tête pour l'esprit logique et ordonné du modèle CAMUS. Il se comportera la plupart du temps avec eux de façon professionnelle et ne les fréquentera que peu, hors des missions.

Avec un modèle DEATHMASK, le modèle CAMUS sera en mode Jugement, votre modèle CAMUS répète un nombre incalculable de fois au modèle DEATHMASK de changer la décoration de son temple. A tel point, qu'à chaque fois qu'il voit le chevalier du Cancer il lui en reparlera en espérant un jour que celui-ci l'écoute (c'est beau l'espoir).

Avec un modèle AIOLIA, votre modèle CAMUS passera soit en mode Travail si le chevalier du Lion est lui-même en mode Travail ou Sérieux. Autrement, le modèle CAMUS sera la plupart du temps en mode Amical puisqu'après tout surprendre son collègue à pleurer devant des Disney suffit généralement à briser la glace (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Lorsque le modèle MILO est proche et que le modèle AIOLIA est donc en mode Farceur, alors CAMUS sera en mode Exaspéré. Après tout le temps passé auprès des deux farceurs du Sanctuaire il a toujours du mal à garder son calme face aux pitreries de ses collègues et amis.

Malheureusement, à notre regret, nous ne connaissons pas ce qu'il adviendrait si le modèle CAMUS rencontrerait le modèle DOHKO. Puisque le chevalier de la Balance est perdu quelque part en Chine pour des vacances indéterminées… enfin pour une mission à durée indéterminée. Veuillez contacter le SAV si un jour vous réussissez à provoquer cette rencontre.

Avec le modèle AIOLOS, votre modèle CAMUS aura l'impression d'être un petit frère pour le Sagittaire, comme la plupart des modèles le côtoyant.

Avec les modèles SHURA et APHRODITE, le modèle CAMUS sera en mode Amical, en effet les chevaliers du Capricorne et du Poisson sont ses voisins depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Cela a forgé des liens d'amitié entre eux, il n'est donc pas rare de les voir réunis autour d'une boisson quelconque à parler.

Si vous possédez un modèle MILO, alors votre modèle CAMUS sera en mode Changement De Personnalité. Vous ne verrez plus jamais le Verseau de la même manière, puisque vous assisterez à une face cachée de sa personnalité. Il sourit ! Oui, je sais cela semble impossible, beaucoup de rumeurs circulent comme quoi CAMUS ne peut sourire, ou même changer son expression puisque la glace aurait immobilisé ses muscles faciaux. Mais ceci est faux ! Puisqu'en présence de MILO, le modèle CAMUS change immédiatement et avec de la patience celui-ci peut assister le Scorpion à ses blagues. Vous l'aurez compris le modèle CAMUS est extrêmement différent en présence de son meilleur ami. Nous ne pouvons pas vous donnez tous les détails et nous vous laissons les découvrir par vous-même.

Avec le modèle HYOGA, votre modèle CAMUS sera bloqué en mode Maître, le jeune Cygne sera lui en mode Élève Traumatisé, il est bloqué sur ce mode depuis que CAMUS a décidé de s'occuper du complexe d'Œdipe de son élève. A force de l'entendre chouiner _« Maman ! Je veux ma maman ! »_ le Verseau a pris la décision de détruire la carcasse du navire où reposait le corps de la défunte mère de son élève. Traumatisé, le modèle HYOGA hurla _« Elle était morte et vous l'avez tué ! »_ et ainsi le modèle CAMUS a pris conscience du problème que pouvez prendre le complexe d'Œdipe dans la vie de certains. Depuis, tel un héros masqué sans peur et sans brioche, il décide d'aider toutes les personnes souffrant de ce mal.

Par contre si un modèle ZELOS du Crapaud est dans les parages (même si cela serait étonnant tous les goûts sont dans la nature, de plus il ferait un bon souffre-douleur/esclave d'après nos sources) votre modèle CAMUS rentrera immédiatement en mode Fureur Glaciale. Tout ce qui se trouvera dans un rayon de plusieurs kilomètres se verra retransporter à une époque plus polaire… en effet vous n'aurez plus à vous inquiéter du réchauffement climatique puisque la température va très rapidement se refroidir. Nous vous conseillons de vous abriter très loin … A un bon millier de kilomètres, dans un endroit plutôt chaud, pour ne pas avoir à ressentir les désagréments du zéro absolu, qui sera atteint aux alentours du modèle CAMUS.

Les attaques :

Votre modèle CAMUS possède cinq attaques :

 _Glaciation :_ CAMUS est si puissant qu'il peut figer de manière polaire toute chose rien que par son cosmos. C'est ce qu'on peut appeler littéralement jeter un froid.

 _Diamond Dust :_ CAMUS crée de l'air froid autour de son poing en ralentissant le mouvement atomique de l'air pour former de la glace, puis lance celle-ci sous la forme d'innombrables cristaux. Cette attaque permet de réviser pour les épreuves de sciences et pour frimer parce qu'après tout c'est la classe d'avoir des poussières de diamant, si seulement c'en était vraiment.

 _Freezing Coffin :_ CAMUS crée un énorme bloc de glace autour de la cible en utilisant l'humidité présente dans l'air. Un guerrier qui connaît des techniques de glace peut détruire le cercueil de l'intérieur en produisant un froid plus proche du Zéro Absolu que celui qui a généré cette glace. Cette technique aussi vous permettra de réviser vos épreuves de science et permettra aussi de maintenir la fraîcheur dans une pièce en espérant que personne ne détruira le cercueil autrement vous risquez d'avoir un sacré dégât des eaux dans votre salon. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, même armé d'une dizaine de sèche-cheveux vous ne pourrez pas commettre de dommages sur ce cercueil.

 _Kolitso :_ CAMUS fait apparaître un anneau de glace autour de son adversaire et s'en sert pour le paralyser. Plus le temps passe et plus le nombre d'anneaux augmente, et ceux-ci se resserrent plus étroitement. Attention ! Lorsque les anneaux sont détruits il y a des risques que l'eau retombe à l'état liquide. Par conséquent, le combat se déroulera sur sol mouillé, attrapez la caméra la plus proche pour capturer les moments où les combattants se ramasseront sur le marbre sans comprendre pourquoi et avec une classe des plus discutable.

 _Aurora Execution :_ CAMUS lève ses deux bras et joint ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, les avant-bras de sa Gold Cloth créant l'apparence d'une jarre, _(attaque qui pourrait être utilisé pour offrir une tournée générale d'eau fraîche lorsqu'il fait chaud)_ tandis que la représentation du Verseau apparaît derrière lui. Lorsqu'il abaisse ses bras vers son adversaire, un violent vent froid est relâché et l'Aurora Execution ralentit le mouvement des atomes qu'elle frappe, ce qui permet de se rapprocher le plus près possible du Zéro Absolu, moment où les atomes cessent complètement de se mouvoir. _(Êtes-vous prêt pour votre épreuve de science après toutes ces révisions ?)_

Au quotidien :

Votre modèle CAMUS vous paraîtra froid ne vous inquiétez pas … cela ne changera pas. Le modèle CAMUS est un modèle principalement conçut pour des personnes asociales, la seule fois où vous pourrez l'entendre parler et dire des phrases de plus de cinq syllabes sera quand il sera au téléphone avec un modèle MILO. En effet, le modèle CAMUS a besoin, comme le modèle MILO, de passer au minimum deux heures au téléphone par jour avec son meilleur ami pour ne pas finir dépressif et congeler tout ce qui est dans un périmètre de quinze mètres.

CAMUS est quelqu'un de distant, il restera souvent dans son coin à s'occuper, il n'aura pas besoin de vous pour cela. Vous le retrouverez principalement à s'entraîner, lire (principalement du Albert Camus, c'est pour cela que la collection complète est incluse avec votre modèle) et aussi plus étonnement devant la télévision… pour regarder des documentaires bien évidemment même si cela est rare.

Le modèle CAMUS n'acceptera jamais de mission venant de vous, il ne prend que celles venant du Pope, il pourra vous aider dans vos devoirs puisqu'il a un très bon niveau d'études. Il ne les fera pas à votre place, surtout n'essayez pas d'en émettre l'idée ou il vous le ferra regretter.

Le modèle CAMUS sait faire la cuisine, comme tout bon français qui se respecte il est un très bon cuisinier (oui c'est un cliché et alors ? C'est nous qui le programmons !). S'il est d'humeur généreuse et surtout si vous l'avez laissé tranquille toute la journée, il vous fera aussi à manger et cela vous permettra d'avoir un dîner digne d'un cinq étoiles.

Si vous êtes victime de brimades, il ne s'en occupera pas vraiment … enfin il vous apprendra juste la légendaire technique du regard polaire et vous apprendra à refroidir l'ambiance. Si cela n'est pas suffisant et que vous aviez un modèle MILO de votre côté alors votre modèle CAMUS acceptera de s'occuper des personnes qui vous ennuient. Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils subiront juste une petite hypothermie, au moins ils ne recommenceront plus.

Entretien :

Le modèle CAMUS peut se laver tout seul et n'essayez pas de lui proposer de l'aide à moins que vous ne vouliez finir congeler. D'ailleurs CAMUS a une option très intéressante, si votre chaudière fonctionne mal celui-ci peut servir de thermostat.

En effet, lorsque l'eau est trop chaude pour un corps humain lambda, ses cheveux seront rouges et si l'eau est trop froide ceux-ci seront verts d'eau (Verseau, oui nous voulons caser cette blague). Nous vous l'accordons, le modèle CAMUS est un peu la bague d'humeur du riche.

Sa plastique parfaite fait certainement rêver mais pour les fans de yaoi sachez que CAMUS est plutôt porté sur la gente féminine. Enfin, on suppose mais en réalité nous ne savons pas vraiment.

Si vous tenez absolument à ce qu'il fasse du yaoi nous vous renvoyons au catalogue Yaoi/Uke/Seme. Nous vous précisons que les modèles CAMUS et MILO même s'ils semblent être plus qu'amis et qu'ils se comportent de façon ambiguë ne feront pas de yaoi à moins qu'ils soient du catalogue prévu à cet effet.

 _Service après-vente bonjour. Que puis-je faire pour votre service ?_

 _Bonjour, j'ai voulu faire plaisir à mon modèle CAMUS en l'emmenant au ski, mais arrivé en haut de la piste, il a hurlé "LA NEIGE Y'EN A TOUT PLEIN !" avant de foncer à toute berzingue. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?_

... WHAT ? Un modèle CAMUS qui réagit comme ça ?! Renvoyez-le-nous ! Immédiatement ! Nous allons le dissé... euh l'examiner pour comprendre son comportement étrange.

 _Bonjour ! Mon modèle CAMUS et le modèle MILO de ma sœur se sont disputés pour une sombre affaire de chaussettes. Depuis, c'est la Guerre Froide, ... non plutôt la Crise de Cuba chez moi. Que dois-je faire ? Je vais péter les plombs..._

C'est étrange en effet mais vous ne pouvez rien faire. Laissez un peu de temps cela s'arrangera tout seul. Enfin nous l'espérons …

 _Bonjour. J'ai acheté récemment un modèle CAMUS pour faire plaisir à ma fille de quatre ans, et dès l'allumage, mon modèle CAMUS a enlevé ma fille après m'avoir laissé une note précisant qu'il partait l'entraîner en Sibérie. Aidez-moi par pitié !_

Ne vous inquiétez pas, si votre fille n'est pas atteinte du complexe d'Œdipe elle n'en ressortira pas traumatisé. Si cela peut vous rassurer nous avons envoyé un modèle MILO raisonner votre modèle CAMUS. Celui-ci doit être bloqué en mode Maître Intransigeant. Un modèle HYOGA se trouverait-il à proximité ? C'est peut-être à cause de cela que CAMUS est bloqué dans ce mode.

Nous vous souhaitons une bonne journée.

Directeur du projet : Zeus & co

Lieu : Olympe

* * *

Je remercie mon cher Grell (qui se reconnaîtra) pour la fabuleuse idée qu'il m'a donnée (la dernière question du SAV) et pour la relecture de ce mode d'emploi.

Le saviez-vous ? Des références se sont glissées dans ce mode d'emploi ! Sauriez-vous les retrouver ?

A un prochain mode d'emploi ! (Dans 3 ans ?)


End file.
